


Don't Mean To But I Will

by pinkoreo0210



Category: RWBY
Genre: STRQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkoreo0210/pseuds/pinkoreo0210
Summary: He winces at the distinct sound of something breaking from within the house.Yes, he had never imagined he would move to Patch.He had also never imagined he would move to Patch with Raven Branwen, yet he found himself in that exact situation.





	Don't Mean To But I Will

The air was particularly brisk as Taiyang stepped out into the front yard. He wondered if moving out to Patch was the right decision, if he would come to regret leaving half of his former team. Well, technically not his team, he would never dream of claiming leadership over Summer.

But over their years studying at Beacon, Tai had grown close with his allies. Some closer than others…

He winces at the distinct sound of something breaking from within the house. Yes, he had never imagined he would move to Patch. He had also never imagined he would move to Patch with Raven Branwen, yet he found himself in that exact situation.

Raven was...well, she was nothing like anyone he had ever known before. She was an enigma to Tai from the moment he met her, her and her brother Qrow. The two siblings that just appeared at Beacon Academy, with seemingly no relations to anyone in the school. He had to admit, his first exchange with the two was rocky to say the least.

Of course Summer had interjected and smoothed everything over, both compassionate and respectful of the two’s privacy. Looking back, it was obvious that she would become the leader of their ragtag team.

Another sharp sound, this one sounded more like wood snapping and Tai simply hoped that Raven hadn’t broken any of the cottage’s supporting walls. Raven was always one to take her frustrations out physically rather than emotionally.

Not even one year after their graduation, and they ran into their first dilemma: Raven was pregnant.

Tai knew with a fierce certainty that this would be an issue, for multiple reasons. For one, the couple were both young in age, and neither were exactly planning on having a baby at this stage of their lives or relationship. It didn’t help that the expectant mother was Raven, either.

For all that Tai loved her, he was more than aware of Raven’s flaws. She was temperamental, she was reserved, she was aggressive. And though these qualities may have played a hand in winning Tai over, they were not the first adjectives one might use to describe a mother.

But for all of Raven’s insecurities, he knew that she loved him. As soon as he had heard the news, once the first wave of shock passed him over, he immediately tried to suppress his excitement. He knew that this was not what Raven wanted, that his partner thrived in battle and combat, but he couldn’t help but be happy at the news. He had always wanted to be a father, so what if they were starting a bit earlier than most?

Right now Raven was most likely mulling the situation over the best way she knew how: by hitting things. Unfortunately, most of those things seemed to be their furniture.

Tai knew this problem was too complex to just be solved through brutality. Normally he would try and help Raven through the issue, but he felt he couldn’t remain as objective as he should. It was Raven’s body, meaning that what he wanted in this situation was besides the point. Meaning he needed someone else to help talk Raven through the issue.

The first difficulty stemming from the hard fact that Raven did not have many people in her life. Tai himself knew so little about her and Qrow’s childhood, their past, and Raven had never been one to go out of her way to make friends while they attended school.

He could reach out to Summer, but he couldn’t help but feel the meeting would be a bit awkward. They had left on good terms, but it was still obvious to everyone in the group that Summer still had feelings for Tai, and Tai himself couldn’t stop feeling for her in turn. They were all still friends, but contacting his once-prospective girlfriend about his current girlfriend’s pregnancy seemed insensitive.  
Which left Qrow. Because of course it did.

Tai didn’t hate Qrow. On the contrary, he had thought the world of him when they first met. Qrow had given off such an aloof air, a devil-may-care attitude, which was more than slightly appealing to a young boy that had always seeked others’ approval. Qrow didn’t seek others approval, in fact it seemed he brought out the worst in certain people.

Like Raven, Qrow hadn’t been exactly open about his past with Tai, or with Summer as far as he knew. One aspect about Qrow that everyone seemed to know was his undying loyalty, to anyone who showed him a bit of compassion.

They had been good friends. Key word, had been, before the mess of their final year happened.

When one of your friends begins dating your sister while also leading on your crush, it was understandable that anger would be a leading feelings.

But that anger grew to resentment, which eventually came full circle to apathy. After years of fighting by each other’s sides, Qrow was back to treating Tai like a stranger, which had pissed the blonde off to no end.  
He didn’t want to call Qrow, but he felt that the present time called for it. If anyone would be able to get Raven through this moment of her life, it would be her brother…

Tai reached into his pocket, opening his scroll and thumbing through his contact list.

**Author's Note:**

> will try to update semi regularly :) I just really love Qrow and Taiyang, I feel like they're the epitome of good parent/bad parent, yet they both still obviously love the girls so much, and as far as I've seen, they both seem like good people that got caught in a tangled romantic web.


End file.
